Trials
by xev
Summary: 4 th installment of Tia stories


I don't own any of the characters/scenes. This is not for profit/just for fun. Don't use this in an illegal way or the beans will release a tribe of rabid lawyers.  
  
All was quiet aboard the Lexx. Kai was in his cryopod, and Tia, Xev, Stan, and even 790 were all sleeping. They were all awakened at once by Lexx  
  
"OUCH."  
  
Stan quickly went to the controls, "What's wrong Lexx?"  
  
"SEVERAL LITTLE SHIPS HAVE ATTACHED THEMSELVES TO ME. IT HURTS STAN."  
  
Tia, Xev and Kai had just arrived when Lexx was showing Stan one of the ships. Tia immediately took off. Stan didn't even notice, "DO you know what they are Kai?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about you 790?"  
  
"I do not know, except that they are a more than possible threat to my delicious Xev."  
  
"Lexx, can you get them off?"  
  
"NO STAN. THEY ARE HURTING ME STAN."  
  
A small shriek was heard from above. Seconds later, six heavily armed and armored men dropped form the sky.  
  
"Hand over Tia!"  
  
Kai was able to get two of them with his brace before they even fired. The energy beams from their guns were just absorbed by Kai. Xev and Stan were both grabbed by a soldier.  
  
"One more move and they die assassin!"  
  
Kai froze but readied his brace. He was about to fire when Tia arrived out of no where, "STOP!"  
  
The entire bridge looked towards her. She moved towards one of the men.  
  
"Tia, you are under arrest."  
  
"I know."  
  
He put handcuffs on her and started to lead her out.  
  
Xev ran towards her, "Tia, what's happening?"  
  
Tia turned toward her, "Do not follow me or try and help me. Good bye."  
  
With that, Tia left with the men. Xev, Stan, and Kai were left there with confused faces.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
"I don't care what she said Kai, we are going after her."  
  
"That was not her wish Stan, she would probably not appreciate you going against her wishes."  
  
"Then she can kill me when we get there. Lexx did you see where those small ships went?"  
  
"YES STAN."  
  
"Well then follow them, as fast as you can."  
  
"AS YOU COMMAND STAN."  
  
  
  
Tia sat alone in the three foot by three-foot box. She had seen these prison ships but had never actually been in one of them. She looked down at the handcuffs on her wrists. She smiled at the irony. She had been put in the 'special' handcuffs reserved only for royal prisoners. She had always thought a prisoner was a prisoner, but her father had never thought so. The door was opened and her guard offered her a hand. She took it and was escorted into the safety box. She had to be escorted through a crowd, and they had to guarantee her safety. 'Window dressing for a dead woman' she thought.  
  
The crowd was as close to a riot as you could get. They were screaming and waving their arms. They were not allowed to throw things, or they would certainly be doing that. When Tia's safety box was finally visible, the crowd went deathly silent. The only sounds to be heard were the guard's footsteps. They had never actually expected her to be caught, much less punished. Tia's box was brought inside and the crowd silently dispersed.  
  
As they walked her through the halls, she didn't even think. Tia was numb. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings, but not really. She was suddenly being escorted into a cell in the prison. She snapped back to consciousness when a man walked in.  
  
"Hello. I have come to formally charge you. Do you know your crime?"  
  
Tia barely nodded.  
  
"Alright. Your trial will begin in two hours. Do you wish for council or to make a statement?"  
  
Tia barely shook her head.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
With that Tia was left alone to slip into her conscious coma.  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Tia looked at her dress. It seemed a bit over stated, but her father had insisted. The party had gone on far too long and she was tired. Joseph was behind her. She motioned for him. He took her hand and led her out.  
  
"Did you enjoy your party Empress?"  
  
"Not really. I hate those people."  
  
Joseph got his trademark smirk on his face and she knew that her was about to say something to make her laugh. He always did that when she was in a perfectly good rotten mood.  
  
"Don't say what you're going to say. I don't feel like laughing just now."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
She smiled. He didn't even try on that one.  
  
He opened the door to her room like every night. She preceded him in and sat on the couch. Joseph kneeled before her and took off her shoes. It felt wonderful to finally be out of those.  
  
A tear ran down her face.  
  
"What's wrong Empress? Are you in pain?"  
  
That set her off in a full-blown cry. He sat beside her on the couch and just held her, knowing she would let him know what was wrong in time. After about ten minutes of sobbing she spoke with a hoarse voice.  
  
"All he cares about is that I turn out to be something I'm not. My father doesn't care about me or what I want. All those people down there want is his stupid approval and they are willing to kill people to get it. Bunch of fakers and freaks, all of them!"  
  
Joseph smiled lightly against her forehead. He had known for a long time that Tia didn't want to be an Empress. At first he didn't understand why, but being her guard for 20 years had shown him.  
  
"You are too gentle and honest for this, I know. The best thing you can do is deal with the hand that fate gives you, and try to make the best of it. When you are Empress, you can change whatever you want. I know you can do it. You are the strongest person I know, but it is your gentle side that hurts."  
  
"I just don't know what to do."  
  
"You will in time."  
  
He propped her up to look in her eyes. He put his hand under her chin. "You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and I'm 300 years old."  
  
That made her smile. Joseph smiled back at her. She saw something in his eyes that she had seen a dozen times, but had never been able to name. They inched closer to one another. When their lips met it was bliss. She had been kissed before, but never with his tenderness. He put his hand on the back of her neck to deepen the embrace. The magic of him was not lost on her. She opened her mouth slightly to allow him passage. He tasted so good. Suddenly he was gone from her mouth and she opened her eyes. He was sitting on the opposite end of the couch now with his eyes wide.  
  
"I apologize Empress. That was…"  
  
"Fabulous." She interrupted.  
  
He slowly turned his head back to lock eyes with her. Her eyes were so full of passion and life. He had wanted for her for so long, but had never dared to let his feelings be known. He could see that she now wanted him like he had always dreamed of her. He was back at her side in an instant. He held back for only a second more, and then he kissed her again. Her hands that were stationary on his chest now moved to remove his armor. He grabbed her hands.  
  
"Empress, if we start down that road, I will never be able to stop."  
  
"My name is Tia," she said in a lustful voice, "And I don't want to stop."  
  
They started to kiss again. He broke away yet another time.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure about this Tia?"  
  
She answered by unclasping the top of his armor on the shoulder. He helped her get it off. She then started to remove his shirt. When she got that off, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Her little blue dress slipped off in his capable hands. He removed his pants and they both lay there for a moment, pressed against each other, reveling in the feel of naked skin against skin. H e plundered her mouth with such gentle urging. His hands mapped every dip and curve of her body, and her hands did the same to his. He brought his hands to her center and she moaned. His mouth caught her moan as he went deeper with his hands and tongue. She just felt without thinking for the first time in her sheltered life. She edged over the precipice and her screams were met by his own. She knew it wasn't over, she never wanted it to be over. He shifted his body weight to take her. He was ever so careful, slowly going in. She felt only a slight pop as her virginity was taken.  
  
He looked down on her, "Are you OK?"  
  
She smiled and pulled him back. Tia arched her hips and drove him deeper. She never wanted this moment to end.  
  
  
  
Tia was brought back from her daydream by the door opening.  
  
"It is time."  
  
She stood and was taken to her courtroom.  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
The room Tia was lead into was enormous. It was a dome with seats on half of it. The seats were filled with people who had come to see her. They were all as silent as the crowd was outside. Her trial was being played on screens all over this compact city surrounded by a shield. Tia was seated on a chair in the middle of the room facing a large bench. Everyone but her stood as the three judges came in. They were all dressed in red robes. They sat down, as did everyone else.  
  
The judge in the middle spoke, "We will come to order in this most important of all cases. The trial of Tia, Empress of Mirania. Are you the Empress?"  
  
Tia finally spoke, "I was."  
  
The crowd was suddenly alive with a gasp and whispers. The middle judge pounded his gavel and brought the crowd to a silence again.  
  
  
  
Stan drove the moth as Xev and Kai sat back.  
  
"Tia couldn't have done anything that bad. Not on purpose."  
  
Xev seemed extremely worried, "I don't know Stan. We all know what she's capable of. Maybe she didn't mean to and it was an accident. She cries in her sleep. I thought it was because of her son, maybe this is why."  
  
Kai, the ever present voice of reason, "Her tears are for her son. It is more than likely that these are her people, the Mirania. They maybe punishing her for her son's parentage."  
  
"I think she's been punished enough."  
  
"That would seem to be to us, but maybe not to them."  
  
The moth was attacked from behind. A voice came over the loudspeaker. "You are not authorized to be here. State your business!"  
  
"We are here to see our friend, Tia."  
  
"One moment please."  
  
The moth hovered in place while they waited in silence.  
  
"Follow the ship in front of you. Do NOT deviate from course."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Stan said with plenty of sarcasm.  
  
Stan landed them on their designated platform. A man came out to meet them.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They did so and were lead into the courtroom.  
  
"What is the meaning of this interruption?"  
  
The judge did not sound pleased as he yelled at the guard in front of them.  
  
They saw Tia in a chair in the middle of the room. She did not move her gaze from the floor in front of her.  
  
"These people claim to be the Empress's friends sir."  
  
Tia finally looked in their direction and stood up, infuriated, "I said I didn't want you involved in this!"  
  
Xev stepped forward, "We are involved. We are your friends."  
  
"Damn it! Can't you ever listen to me!"  
  
The judge said, "Sit them over there behind the accused."  
  
The guard did so as Tia sat down again.  
  
"We will now continue with the trial. How does the accused plead?"  
  
Before Tia could answer, Stan spoke, "What is she being accused of?"  
  
"I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK."  
  
Tia never shifted her gaze to Stan, "Guilty."  
  
The crowd again was a rush of gasps and murmurs.  
  
"So noted. We will now review her crime to access the appropriate punishment. Bailiff, play the footage."  
  
A huge screen came up out of the floor. The screen began with a scene in front of a palace. It was paused. Tia's prosecutor stepped forward, "This is the tape of the Empresses return from being transformed into a member of the elite force. The Emperor, as you can see, is in the middle of your screen, awaiting the return of his lovely daughter. Now I will play it and you will be able to see The Empress come in from the left."  
  
The screen started to move and Tia could indeed be seen coming from the left, dressed as she was now. Her father opened his arms to hug his daughter. When she reached him a long blade was drawn from behind her skirt. She then jammed the entire foot long blade into her father's stomach. She stood there, braced against him, pushing the blade in as far as it could go. She finally pushed him to the ground. She was covered in blood. She then took off and ran away.  
  
The crowd erupted in gasps and yelling. The judge pounded on his gavel for a long time before restoring order.  
  
"As you can see, your honor, the accused takes off and never returns."  
  
Xev stood up, "He deserved it! He killed her son and the man she loved, for no reason!"  
  
The judges and the prosecutor were looking at Xev with very confused faces.  
  
The prosecutor said, "That is not disputed. However, she deserted her people when they had no one to lead them. That resulted in Civil war that killed all but one thousand of the Mirania."  
  
Kai stood, "She is not being punished for her father's murder, but for abandoning her people?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Regicide is a perfectly acceptable form of acquisition of power. The crime here is that she abandoned us when we needed a leader."  
  
"What is the usual punishment for this crime?"  
  
"Death."  
  
Xev spoke, "You are going to kill her for leaving?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kai turned to Xev. "This is not justice."  
  
  
  
Part5  
  
"This IS justice, this is what I want. Now sit down and let this happen."  
  
Xev's head snapped back to look at Tia, "You WANT this?"  
  
"Yes now SIT DOWN!"  
  
Xev and Kai did so.  
  
The judge on the left spoke, "We will recess while we come back with our decision."  
  
Everyone stood and Tia was lead out to her cell.  
  
Stan, Xev and Kai were just after her. When they were all in the cell and the door was shut, they all started talking at once.  
  
Tia finally shouted, "EVERYONE SHUT UP! This is my choice and I'm going to take it."  
  
Xev was upset, "But you don't deserve this."  
  
"You don't know that. I've done plenty in my life to deserve this."  
  
"They are going to kill you for leaving the very people who supported your father."  
  
"I know that Xev. I'm sorry for getting you all involved in this. I thought I could run from my past, but I can't. At least this way it's over quickly. The best thing you can do is deal with the hand that fate gives you, and try to make the best of it."  
  
They were all silent until the guard came back for them. They followed him back to the courtroom. They all sat down and waited a few moments for the judges and the prosecutor to file back in.  
  
"Does the accused wish to make a statement?"  
  
Tia didn't move, "No."  
  
"Tia, Empress of Mirania, as a result of your guilty plea you are sentenced to death."  
  
The crowd gasped and whispered. The judge on the right banged the gavel and all was silent again.  
  
"You will be fitted with a wrist-injector that will deliver a lethal dose of a sedative in exactly a week. You will have that long to finalize any affairs you may have. You will be allowed to go anywhere you choose, but if the unit is tampered with in any manner, it will inject the sedative. May the gods have mercy on your soul."  
  
The gavel sounded with a deafening strike. Tia was fitted with an inch wide bracelet. It looked almost like innocent leather if you didn't know what it was. Tia, Stan, Xev and Kai all went to the moth and went back to the Lexx in silence.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
The bridge was silent as Xev, Stan, Tia and Kai all came in.  
  
"Xev, my darling. I see you found the…"  
  
"790 off."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I said OFF!"  
  
"Yes my treasure."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment. Stan broke it, "How could you just sit there and accept that stupid judgement?"  
  
"It's my choice Stan."  
  
"Why? Why do you want to die?"  
  
"I don't, but there doesn't seem to be anyway around it is there."  
  
"I know one," Stan went to the control center. "Lexx I want…"  
  
"NO STAN! I said not to interfere and I mean it."  
  
Stanley stepped down, "Your dying is not going to bring Kesey back, or Joseph for that matter."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I'm sick of living this life. I want all this pain over with."  
  
The silence fell like an iron curtain yet again.  
  
Tia was the first to speak this time, "Look, I want to do something for each of you before my week is up. I will reveal what that is when the time is right. I hope you will allow me this last action."  
  
Stan stormed off the bridge. Tia looked at Xev. Xev nodded. She then looked at Kai.  
  
"I have no needs, however, I will not interfere with your last action."  
  
Tia smiled, "Thank you. Both of you."  
  
  
  
It had been a relatively uneventful two days. Tia had spent a lot of time talking to Xev. Stan was still avoiding her.  
  
Tia walked slowly towards Kai's cryopod. She watched him 'sleep' for a while before opening his cold box. Kai stepped forward and looked at her.  
  
"Hi," she said meekly.  
  
"Do you have need of me?"  
  
"Yes, I want to talk to you about something rather important. Could we close that thing, Dark Panthers hate the cold."  
  
Kai stepped out and closed the cryopod. Tia motioned for him to sit next to her on the pipes across from his cryochamber.  
  
"I don't really know how to start this conversation. My people are…different. They posses certain gifts. The Time Prophet was actually one of us, not Brunnen G like some people think. Joseph and Kesey both had telekinesis. I…well…my gift is…special."  
  
"What is your gift?"  
  
"Well, I'll just say it and put it out there. I can bring things partially back to life."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kai, I could make it so the protoblood you have in you right now will last forever, and can be regenerated by sleep. You won't have to use the cryopod anymore. I can give you back some emotions. They won't be very strong but you will be able to feel. The positive emotions will become stronger, but the negative ones never will. I can also make it so you will be able to…well…how do I say this? I can make it so you could be a father."  
  
Kai looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I know it's not everything, but the Brunnen G must live on Kai. You no longer have to be the last. I won't force you, but this is really all I can do for you. I haven't told Xev about this and I won't if you don't accept. I'll leave you to make your decision."  
  
Tia started to get up but was stopped by Kai. "I told you I would not interfere with your final action, and I will keep my word."  
  
Tia smiled.  
  
  
  
Tia, Xev, Kai and Stan were all gathered around Xev's bed. Kai and Xev were sitting on the edge while Stan and Tia stood. Xev and Stan had just had been told and Tia was preparing. Xev was holding Kai with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm ready. I need you to lie down Kai. After this you are going to have to sleep for about three days while your body gets used to the chemical changes going on."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Kai laid down and Tia sat next to him. Xev sat on his other side. Tia leaned down and kissed him. On both their faces, a slight blue tint could be seen. Tia sat up after about thirty seconds.  
  
"Ok, now he needs to sleep."  
  
Stan was confused, "That's it?"  
  
Tia looked at him, "Yeah, what did you expect? Bright lights and glitter? It's a gift, not entertainment."  
  
"Why couldn't you have done this earlier?"  
  
"I needed to be sure that it would work out for his good, plus it takes a lot out of me and a lot of careful preparation."  
  
"Why didn't you do that for Joseph or Kesey?"  
  
"Their bodies were burned before I could help them."  
  
Xev put her head on Kai's shoulder and automatically fell asleep. Stan and Tia left towards the bridge.  
  
Stan was still confused, "You said Kai can have kids now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, with who? Xev can't have kids because of her love slave transformation."  
  
"Yes, she can. When Lyekka re-made her, she had no idea that Xev was made infertile."  
  
"Oh, I get it. So… what are you going to do for me?"  
  
"You will see."  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
Stan's moth bed seemed strangely uncomfortable. He had been lying there for at least three hours when he heard Lyekka's giggle.  
  
"Lyekka?"  
  
"Hi Stanley."  
  
Lyekka stepped from behind the fleshy walls of the moth. She was wearing a very sheer blue robe looking covering.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you hungry again?"  
  
"No Stanley."  
  
"Well then, why are you up?"  
  
"I talked with Tia. I like her. She told me how to make you happy."  
  
"What do you mean Lyekka?"  
  
Lyekka then dropped her robe. Stan was blown away by what he saw.  
  
"Lyekka! Your not smooth right round the bend! How did that happen?"  
  
"Tia told me how I could make you happy Stanley. I like her idea. Would you like me to make you happy?"  
  
"That doesn't involve killing me does it?"  
  
Lyekka giggled. "No Stanley. I can make you happy in a new way now. Tia told me how to make you really happy. Would you like me to make you happy?"  
  
Stan grinned, "Yeah."  
  
  
  
On the bridge, Tia and 790 were talking. Tia was sitting on the control center.  
  
"Sorry I can't do anything for you robot head."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to. I have absolutely no feeling about your decomposition, however, I am concerned about the effect it will have on my dearest. SO in that way I guess you could say I'm sorry you're dying, but not really."  
  
"I'm touched 790."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"You know, I'm going to kind of miss you. You stupid, delusional robot head."  
  
"Maybe, in a little way, I'll miss you. You brainless Emperwhore."  
  
"I love you too 790. I'm going to miss a lot of things, even that bug puke food. It's really good once you get used to it."  
  
"I have a question. I know why you did that for Kai, to make the delicious one happy, but why did you tell Lyekka all that disgusting things to do to the retard?"  
  
"Because I like Stan, 790. He's not as bad as you think."  
  
"No, he's worse."  
  
Tia sighed. Stan came onto the bridge from his room, buttoning his uniform. He went over to Tia and stood her up and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank You, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."  
  
Tia giggled, "No problem Stan. I was actually surprised at how fast she developed the appropriate parts. It was odd."  
  
"I just wish you didn't have to die to make this all real."  
  
"I wish that I could stay with you too Stan. You just have to let things happen sometimes."  
  
"I guess, it's up to you. I'll miss you though."  
  
"I'll miss you to Stan."  
  
"Oh, I wish I could puke!" 790 interrupted.  
  
Stan stuck his tongue out at the robot head. Tia smiled and broke the hug to look at Stan. Their eyes met. They both dropped their smiles slowly. They inched closer, closer, closer.  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
"Tia, Stan, Kai is awake."  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED!" they both screamed at once, jumping away from each other.  
  
Xev came around the corner. "What? Never mind, Kai is awake! He asked for you Tia."  
  
They all went back to Xev's sleeping chamber to see Kai. He was sitting on the edge of Xev's bed.  
  
"Good morning Kai. Xev said you asked for me."  
  
"Yes, I wanted to thank you."  
  
"That's no problem."  
  
Stan stepped forward, "So Kai, how are you, well, feeling?"  
  
Kai smiled at Stan, "I feel great."  
  
Xev had tears in her eyes again. She was at Kai's side, "So are you really feeling things?"  
  
Kai looked at Xev, "Yes Xev. Many things."  
  
Tia said, "Well, I guess I'll go see what 790 thinks. Stan would you like to go with me?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
Tia glared at him, "Stan!"  
  
Stan finally got it, "Oh, ok. See you later Kai."  
  
Stan and Tia left for the bridge.  
  
Xev and Kai just looked at each other for the longest time. Then Kai began to smile. Xev started giggling, and Kai soon joined her.  
  
"So, I guess," She started, "Well, hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"This is going to take some getting used to. For you too I guess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Ask you a question."  
  
Xev waited, "Ok, go ahead."  
  
"How could you keep how you felt for me alive, when all I did was reject you, day after day?"  
  
"Tia told me something. She said, we don't choose who we love. I guess that's as good an answer as I can give you."  
  
"She's right. We don't choose who we love. But I couldn't have chosen anyone better than you."  
  
Xev started crying, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"I've loved you all along I think, I've just never been able to realize it."  
  
Xev hugged Kai tightly. "Tell me you'll never leave me."  
  
Kai pushed her back and put his hands on the sides of his face. "I will NEVER leave you."  
  
Kai slowly moved towards Xev and kissed her ever so lightly. She made no move except with her lips. Kai backed off. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just don't know what to do. You just now have emotions and are able to, you know. I don't know what you want me to do."  
  
Kai smiled at her, "In other words, you don't know what I can take."  
  
Xev smiled coyly back. "I guess."  
  
"I have another answer to your question."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
" 'What do you want to do?' "  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
Kai pulled her closer, "Try out my newly given skills."  
  
"Really?"  
  
His only response to her question was a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
Two days later Tia was again sitting on the control center when Stan came in.  
  
"Tia I've been looking all over for you. How long do you have left?"  
  
Tia looked up at him, "Fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'll go get Kai and Xev."  
  
"NO Stan. I said my good-byes last night. I don't want this to be more difficult than it already is."  
  
Stan sat in front of her on the step. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I just want to look at the stars while it happens."  
  
"I'll have the Lexx turn around so you don't have to look at the planet."  
  
"It's ok Stan. I'll be all right. I just want to talk to you before I go. You have a good heart. Don't allow fear to override it. I'll miss you Stan. I'll miss all of you."  
  
Tia stood up and so did Stan. They embraced each other and they both started to cry, "No matter what anyone tells you Stanley, you are one of the greatest people I have ever met. And you can never get too much of anything. Love is the answer to every problem. You should always look out for your health. The best things in life are chocolate and good sex. This is the most important one so pay attention; you are loved. You will always be loved. You are a great friend, a champion for those you care for. I am proud to consider you a friend."  
  
Stan broke the embrace, "That's it, I will not just stand here!"  
  
Stan went to the control center and called up the station. "Lexx, if I don't tell you different within five minutes, blow up that planet and every ship around it."  
  
"YES STAN."  
  
"Stan NO!"  
  
"I don't care what you say Tia. I will not let you die. 94 reform planets died because I wasn't strong enough to stop it, and I will not let that happen again!"  
  
"Stan DAMN IT THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!"  
  
"IT IS TOO!"  
  
The screen was filled with the image of one of the judges. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Listen carefully, 'cause I'll only say it once. You will deactivate that wrist thingy or I will blow your planet out of the sky and everything with it!"  
  
"You won't live long enough."  
  
"Maybe not, but you can't tell the Lexx not to fire on your planet without me."  
  
The judge's eyes went wide and then down to slits. "You're bluffing."  
  
"Well, you've got 4 minutes to do what I say or you will find out just how serious I am."  
  
The judge thought for a second and then motioned to his left. The wrist injector fell to the ground.  
  
"You will never get out of this system alive."  
  
"Yes I will. Lexx get us out of here and if anyone tries to follow us I want you to destroy them."  
  
"AS YOU COMMAND STAN."  
  
Stan looked over at Tia. She was livid.  
  
"I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!"  
  
"I will not allow one more person to die because I was too stupid or cowardly to do something about it! I don't think I could have gone on with your blood on my hands too."  
  
She stepped closer to Stan. "I'm going to leave before I kill you."  
  
With that she ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Tia was surrounded by white. She could not tell if she was in a room or in an area. There was nothing.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Tia spun around, and there was Kesey. He ran to her.  
  
"Mommy, why haven't you forgiven Stan?"  
  
"He wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"All he did was save you Mommy. You should thank him."  
  
"I didn't want him to save me."  
  
"It wasn't your time. Stanley saved you. He's a nice man. I'm ok here Mommy. I'm with Daddy and he's taking care of me. I'll be ok until it is your time. Please don't be in a hurry. Xev, Kai and Stan need you. "  
  
"But…"  
  
"Mommy, why have you not forgiven yourself? You didn't do nothing wrong, it was grandpa that did it."  
  
"I guess. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too Mommy."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tia woke up. It had been three days since Stan had saved her life. She had been hiding in the Lexx, avoiding the search parties. She had finally decided what to do.  
  
  
  
"Is Tia alive Lexx?"  
  
"I THINK SO STAN."  
  
Xev, Kai, Stan and 790 were all on the bridge deciding what to do now.  
  
"You couldn't find her anywhere?"  
  
The question was directed at Kai. "She wasn't where the Lexx said she was. She is a soldier, used to being invisible. We will likely not find her until she wants to be found."  
  
"Ok, fine. Lexx, Where is she now."  
  
"SHE IS ON THE BRIDGE STAN."  
  
"Hi."  
  
They all turned around and came face to face with Tia.  
  
"I'm back."  
  
"Are you alright Tia?" Xev asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Stan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want to thank you. For saving my life."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Stan and Tia smiled at each other.  
  
"Ok Lexx. Take us somewhere nice."  
  
"YES STAN." 


End file.
